


Blossom

by Proskenion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Forgiveness, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Hurt, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred, Understanding, lots lots of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Theon is back to Winterfell and even if it feels weird, he is happy to meet Sansa again. They go on a walk together and walked without noticing it to the home of the two farm boys... And they may still be there...





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !   
> I had this in mind for a while now... I'm quite happy with the result and I really hope you will like it ! It was a great pleasure to write for me.   
> It had not been beta'd so feel free to correct any mistake you spot :)

Theon had not thought he would have come back to Winterfell one day, or at least not that soon. But there he was, inside those massive, giantic walls. It was a strange feeling, very strange. He felt trapped there, and in the same time those cold, stern stones had a distant smell of home. 

There was one thing he was undoubtly glad about, it was seeing Sansa again. And what made him ever more content was that she seemed happy to see him too. When he had first arrived she had been standing proudly in the courtyard, waiting. She had looked magnificient in her fur coat, her skin as white as ivory and her loosen hair flying in the wind were like flames dacing on the snow. _She looks like a Goddess_ , Theon had thought.

When she had seen him, she had smile. Not a huge joyfull smile, though, but more of a tender affectionate shadow of a smile on her soft lips. Then she had walked towards him without paying attention to the eyes on her and she had wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle embrace. 

« Theon. » she had simply whispered at his ear. 

And he had not answered except by pulling his arms around her too. 

That was some days ago. Now, Theon was wandering alone in the castle, unnoticed, like a ghost, or a forgotten memory. It was cold and the icy wind bit his skin. But he did not pay very much attention to it. He did not pay attention too anything at all. He was just there, breathing, walking hasardly, looking all aroung him. He was just there, empty of any sort of thoughts, being. Or at least trying to be. 

He did not hear the soft sound of clothes in the wind behind him nor the slow footsteps. Or at least he did not mind them as much as he did not mind anything surrounding him right now. But when he heard Sansa’s voice next to him his whole body shivered and he suddenly came back to more consciousness, as emerging from under the icy water of a frozen lake. 

« Forgive me. » he said with a hoarse voice. « What did you say ? » 

He cleared his throat. Sansa smiled.

« Nothing. » she said softly. « I just called your name. » 

The two of them looked at each other for a while, the hint of an understanding smile inside their eyes. Then, as answering to a tacit signal they would have share, they turned their gaze to look in front of thel in the same direction. There, standing on the battlements of the castle, they silently watched at the white horizon for a while, side by side. And finally, Sansa spoke again. 

« Would you like to have walk with me ? »   
« Sure, my lady. » 

Sansa smiled at the answer. She moved, inviting him by a gesture of her head to follow her, and together they went down the walls to the courtyard. When they arrived there Theon stopped a moment and shivered. His eyes were stuck on a very precise spot of the court and they widened. _It is there, at that exact place, that I beheaded Sir Rodrick_ , Theon thought, _that I butchered him_. Sansa waited patiently next to him without a word, respectfully quiet. And when he turned his face to her, she knew he was ready to go on. But when they neared the front gate, Theon shivered again. But this time he did not stop, he did not look. Sansa glanced at him briefly. There are ghosts in Winterfell… 

Theon did not realised immediately that they went out and walked away from the castle. Surely it was not wise to go too far, but walking altogether like that they both felt surprisingly safe. They almost did not speak, they did not need to. The simple fact that they were walking together, alone, was enough. They knew they understood each other in a very specific way they were alone to share. 

When Theon realised where they were going he instantly froze. His eyes widened staring straight in front of him in horror and panic. He started to shake. Sansa stopped and turned to him. 

« Theon ? » 

She followed his gaze and her eyes fell upon an abandonned house. She gasped. The miller’s house. Now almost a ruin. 

« Oh, Theon… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… Let’s go back. Theon… » 

But he was not listenning to her. He could not hear her anymore. His eyes were stuck on the old house. Part of him wanted to flee, to run and curled himself up in the kennel or somewhere else like that, somewhere safe. But he could not move. More, he felt like attrated by the house, like if something was calling for him. Something… or someone. And when he started walking again to go to the house, it was like if his legs acted on there own will. Sansa looked at him for a few second, frowning, and finally she followed. 

When Theon arrived to the farm he looked like a chased animal, his eyes widened in fear and his whole body shaking. He looked all around him, as looking for something. And suddenly he froze. 

They were there, standing side by side at the farm’s door. The two farm boys. Theon had seen them a million time since that day he ordered their murder. Nightmares, hallucinations. But this time it was different. Theon knew it, felt it. This time, they were there. 

Theon looked at them for a while and he suddenly fell on his knees, bursting into tears. 

Sansa had stayed behind, looking at Theon from afar. She could not see the boys, she could see only Theon kneeling and crying in the snow. But she understood something was happening, something she was not a part of, something she probably shouldn’t have witnessed at all. So she respectfully stand behind, even if she quickly found herself unable to look away from Theon. 

Theon was crying loudly, struggling for breathing, his hand rubbing the snow melted with mud and his head bent on his chest. He gasped, nearly choking with sobs. But slowly, he rose his head and saw that the boy had come a bit nearer, but still too far to touch him. They simply stood there, watching at him and deadly silent. They did not seem angered, or resentful, or with any particular feeling at all. They just watched him, at the very least a little intrigued. After a silence longer than eternity, Theon suddenly bursted out : 

« I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I… » 

But the words got stuck in his throat and he had to stop to catch his breath. The boys did not move. They keep staring at him, waiting. Finally, Theon took a huge breath, struggled to take a huge breath, and he resumed, sobbing heavily : 

« I know… I know that – that what I did to you… What I – I ordered my men to do that day… That was unf – unforgivable… I… I’m not – I’m not asking for – for your forgiveness, I… But I… I want – I want you to know that – that I… » 

A violent sob stroke him, forcing him to stop. A spasm shook his body. He bent his head again, struggling to catch his breath. 

« I… I – I… I would do anything – anything – to repare my crimes – towards you… I would give – my life – to give yours back… » 

And as a spasm stroke him again impending him to go on, he suddenly felt a presence near him. He slowly rose his head to find the two farm boys just there, standing right in front of him. They were so close to him he could almost feel the fabric of their clothes against his face. A cold shiver went down his spin. He foudn himself incapable to move or look away. 

The boys stared at him steadily, without a single move. There in the snow, in front of that abandonned poor farm, the time seemed frozen. Tears were still running on Theon cheeks but his sobs and spasms had passed, and he breathed more easily. He watched straight to the boys’ faces now, waiting for his fate. 

And then, suddenly, one of the boys, the younger one, rose a hand. And slowly he put it on Theon wet cheek. Theon shivered. The small skinny hand was soft and cold on his skin. It felt like a snowflake. Theon felt his heart stopped beating and then he was breathless. His eyes get caught on the older boy face. A smile slowly appeared on the child lips. 

And the second later, they were gone. 

From afar, Sansa looked at Theon in amazement, as if she were mesmerised by what she was seeing. Warm tears were runing down her face. And suddenly she saw Theon collapsing on the ground. She gasped, her eyes widened. And she knew that whatever had happened right in front of her, it was now over. So she finally moved from her distant place and rushed toward Theon. 

« Theon. » she called in a whisper, kneeling beside him. « Theon ! » 

She put a hand on his shoulder timidly. For a moment, she feared he would not wake up anymore. But when she squeezed him gently, calling his name once more, he slowly opened his eyes. 

« Sansa… » he said in a breath.   
« Theon ! » 

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her chest tightly. He burried his face in her neck, wrapping his arm around her too. And they stayed like that, holding one another in the snow and quietly crying in each other arms as the day was dying. But in their tears was hidden the beam of new smile waiting his time to blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
